haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Main Battery
|Shuhō}} is the two hundred and seventy-first chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 43rd issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview Suna's true strength is coming to the foreground deep into the second set. Combined with Atsumu's consecutive serves, Inarizaki is overwhelmingly dominating with a score of 17 - 8. Although Atsumu hitting his fourth serve out of bounds gives Asahi a chance to earn back a point, Karasuno is having trouble dealing with Suna and Aran. With Tsukishima unable to block Suna's unconventional spiking form and Aran breaking through with pure power and height, Karasuno is at a bleak point with the team trailing by ten points. Plot Suna continues to spike through Tsukishima's blocks with ease. The long time Inarizaki fans are all aware of Suna's true abilities: the wide breadth of his spiking range and the skill to manipulate the opposing blockers. Unlike most spikers who uses only his arms or shoulders, Suna is capable of moving his entire torso, which gives him the range needed to avoid blocks while maintaining the same power as a normal spike. Atsumu hits his fourth serve out of bounds, but instead of being relieved, Nishinoya is upset at a missed chance to receive. The score is now 17-8 with Inarizaki leading. Asahi executes a powerful serve aimed at Aran and successfully scores with a service ace. Although failing the first time, Aran cleanly receives Asahi's next serve, giving Inarizaki a perfect chance to attack. Atsumu tosses to Suna, but Tsukishima and Kageyama are both ready to block. Suna acknowledges the skills of Karasuno blockers before twisting his torso to the left to hit a spike outside of the block's coverage. Daichi manages to make contact with the ball but is unable to fully save it. Afterwards, Atsumu notes that the higher level a blocker is, the more easily it is for Suna to manipulate them to move in a certain way. Observing from the sidelines, Kenma asks Kuroo if he understands what Suna just did. Kuroo explains that Suna's running approach and body direction are both fakeouts meant to trick the blockers into blocking the cross. Then Suna switches attack directions in midair without losing any spiking power simply by twisting his upper body. Due to Suna's unique spiking ability, he is able to go head-to-head with any block. As the match progresses, Inarizaki continues to ramp up their play. Ginjima hits a strong serve that Nishinoya saves. Suna then lands a one touch on Tsukishima's spike, thwarting Karasuno's attack. Inarizaki leaves the offense to their ace Aran, who hits a powerful spike against three blockers. The ball flies above the net upon making contact with the blockers, and Kageyama pushes the ball over. Akagi keeps the ball in play, and the attack goes to Aran once again. Karasuno manages to put up a three-men block, but Aran breaks through nonetheless. The ball ends up colliding with Asahi before bouncing right back toward Inarizaki's side. Aran wastes no time to score with a direct spike, all the while showing off his overwhelming power. This puts the score at 19 - 9 with Karasuno trailing behind. Appearances * Lev Haiba * Sō Inuoka * Rintarō Suna * Atsumu Miya * Yū Nishinoya * Daichi Sawamura * Asahi Azumane * Shigeru Yahaba * Shinji Watari * Osamu Miya * Aran Ojiro * Kei Tsukishima * Tobio Kageyama * Kenma Kozume * Shōyō Hinata * Tetsurō Kuroo * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Hitoshi Ginjima * Michinari Akagi * Kōshi Sugawara * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Ittetsu Takeda * Keishin Ukai Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 31 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Inarizaki